


Exorcism - Traduction

by Rikka_kun



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: BAMF Aziraphale (Good Omens), Developing Relationship, Exorcisms, Love Confessions, M/M, Pre-Slash, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Torture, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-08-11 07:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20149711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikka_kun/pseuds/Rikka_kun
Summary: Exorciser les démons a toujours été une entreprise dangereuse, particulièrement pour les démons. Crowley avait subi sa part d’exorcisme à travers les âges, mais malgré le fait d’être ennemi, Aziraphale était toujours là pour l’aider à surmonter ça.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Exorcism](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19156888) by [ReDArrowGirl57](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReDArrowGirl57/pseuds/ReDArrowGirl57). 

**Espagne 1478 – Au cœur de l’Inquisition Espagnole**

Crowley n’était pas fan de l’Inquisition Espagnole. C’était perturbant, même selon ses standards, et très inattendu. Les gars d’En bas le contactaient habituellement quand une telle chose se produisait, mais, dans ce cas-là, ils restèrent silencieux. L’Inquisition n’appréciait pas beaucoup les démons, ils les chassaient et en tuaient même quelques-uns, d’après ce qu’il avait entendu. Pour cette raison Crowley s’était tenu à l’écart de l’Europe durant ces dernières centaines d’années. A cause aussi notamment de la Peste Noire qui le hantait encore. Beaucoup trop de morts, même pour un démon.

Par conséquent quand on demanda à Crowley d’aller en Espagne pour accomplir quelques tentations, même aider un peu avec l’Inquisition, il n’était pas très ravi. Il voulut refuser, il essaya même de se faufiler pour s’enfuir, mais les démons gardaient un œil sur lui. Ils savaient qu’il n’était pas aussi fervent et fier de La Peste qu’ils l’étaient. Il n’avait pratiquement pas aidé à la propager, alors il savait qu’il n’avait pas d’autre choix que d’obéir. Il quitta la vie simple qu’il menait dans ce qui serait connu plus tard comme étant l’Amérique Latine et alla en Espagne.

C’était il y a une semaine. Crowley était confus sur les événements qui venaient de se produire. Tout était un peu trouble. Il se souvenait de personnes qui hurlaient, d’un feu, et ensuite tout était noir. Il savait pour sûr que son nez le démangeait. C’était une étrange sensation pour un démon. Ça n’était auparavant jamais arrivé à Crowley. Il voulut se gratter le nez et réalisa qu’il en était incapable. Crowley ouvrit les yeux en entendant des exclamations.

Il était étendu sur le dos, dans une église d’après le plafond. Il était enchaîné aux poignets et aux chevilles à une vieille table en bois. Il émit un fort grognement en voyant des gens avec des capuches et des habits ridicules l’entourer. La plupart d’entre eux tenaient des croix et des bibles.

Génial, pensa-t-il. Une autre tentative d’exorcisme. Quand allaient-ils enfin comprendre que les exorcismes étaient presque impossibles ? Il y a de très, très nombreuses années les démons s’étaient assurés de ne laisser aucune indication exacte pour accomplir un exorcisme sur Terre. La majeure partie des écrits convoquait des démons ou offrait un petit coup de boost à leur pouvoir. Une drôle de petite farce imaginée par des démons au commencement.

« Sale démon ! » hurla celui au-dessus de sa tête. Crowley bâilla. « Nous allons t’éliminer de ce terrain sacré. »

« Vous êtes sûrs de ça ? » blagua Crowley. Il savait qu’il ne courrait aucun danger. Pourquoi ne pas s’amuser un peu ? Il claqua des doigts pour faire disparaître les menottes qui le retenaient, mais elles ne disparurent pas. Crowley fronça les sourcils. Il claqua de nouveau des doigts, mais les chaînes restèrent fermement en place. « D’accord. » Il s’assit du mieux qu’il put, ce qui révéla difficile avec ses bras écartés d’un côté et de l’autre. Il tira sur ses chaînes et remarqua qu’elles étaient gravées d’une ancienne écriture. Crowley lâcha presque un juron. Ces chaînes étaient vieilles… Elles dataient de la première guerre au Paradis. Crowley repensa à la Chute et il ressentit de la peur.

« Partez démon ! » hurla l’homme et le groupe commença à psalmodier.

Crowley prit une profonde respiration, incertain de ce qu’il allait se passer. Il comprit vaguement que le groupe chantait. Il repéra des hommes encapuchonnés tenir des calices contenant ce qu’il supposait être de l’eau bénite. « Hé, écoutez, et si on en parlait de tout ça, ok ? Je ne suis pas si mauvais que ça. »

Ils n’arrêtèrent pas de psalmodier. En fait, leur chant s’intensifia. Crowley tira sur les chaînes. Elles étaient bénites, faites au Paradis. Il n’avait aucun moyen de s’en échapper. Pourtant, jusque-là rien ne se produisit. Il patienta et écouta les chants, mais rien ne changea. Le livre qu’ils étaient en train de lire pendant qu’ils psalmodiaient devait être un faux. Crowley s’autorisa à se détendre, laissant un fin sourire sur ses lèvres et faillit en rire. Ces personnes n’allaient évidemment pas l’exorciser. Personne n’avait jamais fait ces choses corr–

Il sentit pourtant quelque chose. Quelque chose n’allait pas. Un sentiment sans nom prit naissance dans son cœur ; un profond sentiment de malaise. Une sensation de chaleur, qui s’intensifia pour devenir brûlante, l’envahit. Il avait l’impression que son être entier s’enflammait. Il poussa un hurlement. Les fenêtres de l’église volèrent en éclats tandis que des nuages orageux s’amoncelèrent. Le parfait soleil d’après-midi se mua en un sombre orage, des éclairs et des vents violents attaquant l’église. Quelques-uns se demandèrent s’ils devaient arrêter de psalmodier, mais leur chef les incita à continuer. Ils le firent plus fort.

Les yeux de Crowley se révulsèrent. Il ouvrit la bouche, ses hurlements se transformèrent en sifflements et en bruits gutturaux lorsqu’il parla une certaine langue. C’est une langue que Lucifer et ses copains lui avaient apprise avant la Chute. Une langue secrète seulement utilisée pour s’amuser et qui était maintenant le son d’un diabolique langage utilisée par les démons et tous les monstres du monde. Crowley avait depuis longtemps arrêté de l’employer, pourtant les mots sortirent de sa bouche en cascade, mettant l’église en feu. Il s’éleva de la table en bois et lévita de quelques centimètres au-dessus, seulement retenu par les chaînes à ses poignets et à ses chevilles. Quelques personnes encapuchonnées s’enfuirent. Les autres restèrent à psalmodier dans l’église en flammes en espérant se débarrasser du démon et d’une certaine manière ils l’avaient déjà fait ; car Crowley ne contrôlait plus rien, seuls son instinct démoniaque et son pouvoir brut et sauvage subsistèrent.

**Quelque part en Chine**

Aziraphale appréciait son voyage en Chine, leur beaux-arts et leur culture. Ils avaient quelques livres très intéressants que l’ange n’avait jamais vu. Il était en train d’en lire un quand il sentit que quelque chose n’allait pas. C’était un sentiment étrange. Aziraphale posa le livre à cause de ce sentiment inconnu. C’était malfaisant et démoniaque.

« Crowley » dit Aziraphale dans un souffle.

Aziraphale accomplit un miracle et se retrouva en Espagne, au cœur de la source des ténèbres qu’il ressentait. Il poussa un cri de surprise à la vue de personnes à capuches entourant le démon. Ils psalmodiaient alors que l’église autour d’eux brûlait. L’autel était en feu et une terrible tempête comme il n’avait pas vu depuis longtemps faisait rage à l’extérieur. Il remarqua Crowley, les yeux blancs, pousser un cri strident, accompagné de bruits inhumains, et flotter au-dessus de la table.

« Crowley ! » hurla Aziraphale en courant vers le démon. « Partez ! » ordonna l’ange. Les hommes à capuches finirent par fuir et les laissèrent tous deux seuls dans l’église en flammes, ou du moins ce qu’il en restait.

« Crowley. » appela-t-il plus doucement, incertain de ce qu’il se passait. Il jeta nerveusement un œil tout autour. Les chants s’étaient stoppés, pourtant Crowley sortait encore ces bruits démoniaques et planait en l’air. Le démon avait l’air en souffrance, prit par des convulsions, les yeux vides et la bouche ouverte. « Crowley, je t’en prie. » Aziraphale tendit une main et la plaça sur le démon. « Je… » L’ange n’eut aucune idée de ce qu’il devait faire. Une partie de lui craignait d’intervenir pour de nombreuses raisons.

Aziraphale se moqua de la prudence et entoura ses bras autour du démon, l’attirant contre sa poitrine. Il ressentit la respiration bruyante de Crowley, la douleur et les années de souffrance irradier de son corps. Aziraphale l’étreignit plus fermement, ne sachant toujours pas s’il aidait ou non. Il savait seulement que Crowley avait besoin de lui. Il le ressentait de tout son être.

« Tout va bien… Je suis là. » dit doucement Aziraphale en serrant Crowley dans ses bras. Il essayait de forcer quoi qu’il se passait à prendre fin. Crowley arrêta de faire ces étranges bruits monstrueux et se mit à respirer fortement. Le temps semblait ralentir et le feu qui faisait rage autour d’eux semblait se calmer. « Crowley, si tu m’entends… je suis là. Tout va bien se passer. Je suis là maintenant. Je suis là. »

L’orage terrible à l’extérieur se stoppa. Les nuages se dissipèrent soudainement et le bel après-midi ensoleillé reprit place. Aziraphale tenait bon et il sentit Crowley se calmer. L’incendie s’était arrêté aussi rapidement qu’il avait pris. L’être entier du démon s’écroula contre l’ange, les yeux à présent clos et le visage immobile comme la mort.

« Crowley ? » Aziraphale secoua le démon, légèrement paniqué. Le visage de Crowley se plissa comme s’il ressentait de l’inconfort. « Oh dieu merci. » soupira gaiement Aziraphale. Il le libéra des chaînes qui le retenait, se demandant où les hommes encapuchonnés avaient pu trouver une telle relique angélique, avant de réaliser un miracle pour les transporter tous deux dans un autre endroit, en sécurité.

L’ange allongea Crowley sur le lit et arpenta la pièce en long et en large. Il fit les cent pas durant ce qui sembla une éternité, jusqu’à ce que le démon se réveille. Il remua légèrement et il ouvrit ses yeux jaunes pour voir Aziraphale lui tourner autour avec inquiétude. « Mon ange ? » demanda Crowley, surpris d’entendre sa voix si rauque et si faible.

« Oh te voilà. J’avais peur que tu ne te réveilles pas. Comment te sens-tu ? Un peu de thé ? »

Crowley se rassit et regarda autour de lui un peu perdu. « Où je suis ? Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? »

« Chez moi, et vois-tu, tu as été presque exorcisé, mon cher. »

« J’ai quoi !? » cria Crowley. Il balança ses jambes sur le côté du lit. « Oh c’est vrai, cette satané Inquisition Espagnole. Je savais que je détestait ce groupe. Ils sont morts ? » demanda Crowley.

Aziraphale fut un peu pris de court par la question. « Je ne crois pas. »

« D’accord, » fut tout ce que répondit Crowley et l’ange ne savait pas s’il devait se sentir soulagé ou contrarié. « Bref, merci de m’avoir sauvé. Je te retournerais peut-être la faveur un jour. »

« Je ne suis pas certain d’apprécier l’idée qu’un démon me doive une faveur, » dit Aziraphale avec honnêteté. Cela fit rire Crowley et un sourire s’élargit sur le visage de l’ange. Le démon commença à aller vers la porte. Aziraphale voulut dire quelque chose, lui dire de rester et de se reposer, mais il ne put pas exprimer sa pensée. Ça ne semblait pas correct de demander à un démon de rester. Ce n’était pas approprié. A la place il l’interpella.

« Que s’est-il passé là-bas, Crowley ? Ça ne ressemblait à aucun exorcisme que j’ai déjà vu. »

Crowley ne dit rien, mais quelque chose de sombre passa sur son visage. « C’était rien mon ange. Rien du tout. » Il n’ajouta rien et partit.

Aziraphale ouvrit la bouche pour l’appeler, mais il la ferma à nouveau. En son cœur Crowley était un démon, l’ennemi naturel des anges. Aziraphale ne savait toujours pas vraiment pourquoi il l’avait sauvé. Il aurait dû le laisser retourner en Enfer. Un démon de moins dans le monde. Pourtant, il était heureux que Crowley soit sauf. C’était un étrange sentiment que celui du soulagement quand un démon allait bien. Il était heureux qu’il soit sain et sauf, qu’il soit encore sur Terre avec lui. Aziraphale ne s’attarda pas sur ce sentiment. Ce n’était pas comme s’il était important. Pas maintenant, et sûrement jamais, pensa-t-il.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Après les événements de la série. Un certain livre dans la boutique crée des problèmes

**La Librairie : Quatre mois après l’Apocalypse qui n’eut jamais lieu.**

Crowley ne savait absolument pas pourquoi il avait accepté de faire ça. Il était en ce moment paresseusement assis sur une chaise et lisait (presque) un livre choisi au hasard. Aziraphale lui avait demandé de veiller sur la librairie durant sa courte absence hors de Londres. Il avait planifié un petit voyage en France pour quelques nouveaux livres et des crêpes, même s’il y allait principalement pour les crêpes. Le démon avait été sur le point de dire non, mais à la place sa bouche forma un oui à l’instant où l’ange lui avait fait des yeux doux plein d’espoir.

Il grogna quand la porte d’entrée s’ouvrit. Aziraphale n’aimait pas trop voir ses livres se vendre alors Crowley savait qu’il pouvait être un peu méchant envers le client et le faire déguerpir.

Le client était un adolescent ou il avait peut-être la vingtaine. Il était guindé et portait des vêtements convenables. L’homme remarqua Crowley. « Bonjour, oui bonjour. » bredouilla-t-il. Crowley s’adossa contre une des étagères et croisa les bras en observant le jeune homme, à l’évidence mal à l’aise, chercher maladroitement ses mots. « M. Fell, je euh… Je me demandais, eh bien, vous voyez, j’ai entendu dire que vous avez un certain livre. »

« Quel livre ? » demanda Crowley, pas par intérêt ou par envie d’aider, mais à cause de la nervosité et de la gêne évidente du garçon. Il était un démon après tout, même si l’Enfer lui en voulait.

« Oh, vous voyez, c’est un livre sur…, » Le jeune homme détourna le regard. Crowley sourit. _Pitié faites que ce soit du porno, pitié faites que ce soit du porno_, espéra Crowley. « C’est sur comment exorciser un démon. »

Le sourire sur le visage de Crowley s’évanouit instantanément. « Quoi ? » demanda-t-il d’un ton grave.

« J’ai besoin d’un livre sur l’exorcisme, et plus exactement sur comment renvoyer un démon en Enfer. Vous en auriez un selon une rumeur. Un vrai, je suppose que beaucoup sont des faux. » dit-il. Ce qui était vrai.

« Qui t’as dit ça ? Où as-tu entendu cette rumeur ? » demanda Crowley, sa voix augmentant légèrement.

Le garçon fit un pas en arrière et haussa les épaules. « Je sais pas. Je l’ai juste entendu comme ça, des gens parlent, un gars disait à un autre gars que vous en aviez un. Ecoutez, c’est assez important. Vous en avez un ou pas ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! » gronda Crowley. « Maintenant vas t’en ! » hurla-t-il et le jeune homme se précipita dehors, ressentant clairement la colère de Crowley. Ce dernier émit un grognement en s’asseyant sur une chaise. Il repensa à ce qu’avait dit ce garçon en fixant d’un regard noir la porte qu’il avait mal fermé en prenant la fuite. Crowley se leva et commença à examiner les étagères.

Aziraphale revint avec un seul nouveau livre et un sac de nourriture à emporter. Il pénétra dans la librairie avec un sourire éclatant. « Crowley ? Tu es là ? J’ai passé un merveilleux moment à Paris. Je t’ai ramené des crêpes. Crowley ? » L’ange erra dans la librairie à la recherche du démon. Il le retrouva assis sur un de ses bureaux, examinant un livre gris et vert. « Ah te voilà. Tout s’est bien passé, j’espère, » demanda Aziraphale, mais le démon ne répondit pas et continua de fixer le livre, le visage indéchiffrable. « Crowley ? J’ai… » Il finit par remarquer le livre dans les mains de Crowley. « Oh bon. » Le sourire sur son visage disparut.

Le silence s’abattit quelques instants sur la librairie alors qu’aucun mot ne fut prononcé par les deux êtres célestes. « C’est le vrai, » dit finalement Crowley. « De véritables instructions pour un réel exorcisme, bannissant les sorts et tout le reste. Il est très complet. »

« Crowley, je… » débuta Aziraphale.

« Pourquoi as-tu ça ? » demanda Crowley en jetant le livre et en se mettant debout. « As-tu la moindre idée que ce que pourrait me faire la moitié des choses de ce livre ? Si je suis renvoyé en Enfer, sais-tu ce que Lord Beelzebub m’infligera pour ce que nous avons fait ? »

« Je sais, je l’ai depuis un bout de temps déjà…bien avant qu’on devienne amis. » admit Aziraphale honteux.

Crowley leva les yeux au ciel. « Oh, alors tu le gardais en secours, au cas où tu voudrais te débarrasser de moi, c’est ça ?! »

« Evidemment que non Crowley, tu le sais. Et en plus c’était il y a très longtemps. »

« Vraiment ? » répliqua le démon. Crowley secoua la tête manifestement bouleversé. Il dépassa Aziraphale et se dirigea vers la porte sans mot dire.

« Crowley attends, je t’en prie. » l’appela Aziraphale derrière lui. C’était bizarre de supplier un démon de rester. Pourtant, l’ange était peiné de le voir partir furieux et contrarié à cause de lui. Par chance, le démon s’arrêta, mais il ne se retourna pas pour lui faire face. « Je suis désolé. Je m’en débarrasserais, je le brûlerais. » offrit Aziraphale. « Je t’en prie reste. Je t’ai amené des crêpes. » L’ange montra le sac qu’il avait dans la main.

Le démon baissa la tête. « Très bien, mon ange. »

* * *

Trois jours plus tard, Crowley reçu un appel à son appartement. Il décrocha avec son air habituel. « Allô, Crowley ? » résonna la voix d’Aziraphale au bout du téléphone.

« Qui d’autre veux-tu que ce soit ? » répondit Crowley.

« Bien. » Aziraphale n’avait pas l’air dans son assiette, tendu en quelque sorte. « Il semblerait que la librairie ait été cambriolée. »

Il n’eut pas besoin d’en dire plus, Crowley raccrocha le téléphone, sauta dans sa Bentley et roula jusqu’à la librairie en un temps record. Il se gara à moitié sur le trottoir devant la boutique et les gens dans la rue l’insultèrent à cause de son stationnement. Le démon se rua à l’intérieur en voyant du verre brisé. « Aziraphale ?! » hurla-t-il.

L’ange apparut derrière une étagère. Il sourit en voyant le démon. « Es-tu blessé ? » demanda Crowley.

Aziraphale secoua la tête. « Non. Je vais bien. Je suis juste parti quelques minutes pour une tasse de chocolat chaud à côté et quand je suis revenu la librairie était dans cet état. » Il fit un geste vers le verre brisé et les livres jetés au sol. L’ange en ramassa quelques-uns, un air triste sur le visage, et les replaça gentiment sur les étagères.

« Est-ce qu’ils ont volé quelque chose ? » demanda Crowley en regardant tout autour.

« Eh bien oui, ils… » Aziraphale évita Crowley du regard. Il ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois de suite avant de dire : « ils ont pris le livre. »

Crowley leva un sourcil. « Quel livre ? »

« Tu sais, » dit Aziraphale et Crowley le fixa, confus. « Le… le livre d’exorcisme, » avoua-t-il avant de se retourner rapidement et de s’échapper. Le démon le poursuivit.

« Le livre d’exorcisme ?! Je croyais que tu l’avais détruit ! » Crowley couru et se plaça devant l’ange, lui jetant un regard furieux à travers ses lunettes noires.

« J’étais sur le point de le faire, honnêtement, mais je ne pouvais pas. Je ne peux pas détruire un livre, sans parler de le brûler. » lui dit Aziraphale honteusement. L’ange avait toujours eu un faible pour les livres. C’était une de ses choses préférées sur Terre. Il prenait soin de chacun d’entre eux. Crowley était furieux, il comprenait pourquoi l’ange ne l’avait pas détruit, mais il était quand même furieux. Durant toutes ces années passées ensemble, Aziraphale n’avait jamais abîmé de livre, sans parler même de froisser un bord.

« Je suis terriblement désolé, » s’excusa Aziraphale.

Crowley ne répondit pas. Il suggéra seulement de chercher ceux qui pourraient l’avoir avant qu’ils ne fassent quelque chose de dangereux et ne dit rien de plus avant de quitter la boutique et de remonter dans sa voiture. Aziraphale le suivit et s’assit sur le siège passager sans rien dire alors que le démon démarrait, tous deux ne sachant pas où aller. Ils le sauraient quand les voleurs utiliseraient le livre, ils le sentiraient et le ressentiraient. Alors Crowley conduit autour de Londres, patientant que quelque chose se produise. Durant deux heures de conduite l’atmosphère était tendue et affreusement silencieuse.

« Peut-être devrions-nous retourner à la boutique, » suggéra finalement Aziraphale. Il n’arrivait jamais à déchiffrer les humeurs et les pensées de Crowley. Pourtant, l’ange pouvait dire qu’il était fâché. Ça le contrariait.

Ils retournèrent à la librairie un peu après la tombée de la nuit. Aziraphale sortit de la voiture suivit par le démon. « Ils n’utiliseront peut-être pas le livre. » dit l’ange avec optimisme.

Un moment plus tard, un coup de tonnerre résonna malgré aucun nuage dans le ciel. Le vent se leva et le sol sembla trembler. L’ange et le démon ressentirent une puissance au loin. Sans rien dire, ils remontèrent dans la Bentley et Crowley se dirigea vers la source de ce nouveau pouvoir éclatant.

Ils arrivèrent dans un cimetière proche d’une église à l’extérieur de Londres. Avec la conduite de Crowley, ils mirent peu de temps pour arriver sur place, mais le ciel était à présent noir et des nuages tourbillonnèrent au-dessus comme si une tornade se préparait. Crowley et Aziraphale sautèrent par-dessus la barrière extérieure et pénétrèrent dans le cimetière, sans savoir ce qu’ils allaient trouver. Ils sentirent quelque chose de malfaisant, des ténèbres qu’aucun d’entre eux ne pouvait nommer. Crowley fut un peu hésitant mais continua d’avancer. Le livre pouvait se révéler dangereux entre de mauvaises mains.

« Bon Dieu » souffla Aziraphale en sentant mal. Il couvrit presque sa bouche sous le choc et l’horreur.

C’était un massacre. Crowley vit une femme enchaînée à une tombe, son visage était couvert de sang, sa peau et ses vêtements étaient lacérés, le sang et les organes exposés. Il aperçut l’adolescent ou le jeune de vingt ans de la librairie sur le sol, du sang coulant de ses yeux écarquillés et vides, ses membres tordus dans des angles horribles. Il y avait trois autres hommes, des trous dans leur poitrine et des organes manquant, tous morts.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? » demanda Aziraphale. Il s’agenouilla à côté d’un des corps et repéra le livre vert et gris dans ses mains.

« AZIRAPHALE ! » cria la voix de Crowley. L’ange tomba quand Crowley le poussa avec force, le heurtant au sol. Il vit une sorte d’éclair noir et le démon hurla de douleur.

Aziraphale sursauta en arrière ne sachant pas ce qu’il se passait. Crowley était au sol et agrippait son épaule. Du sang noir s’en écoulait et l’ange pouvait dire qu’il souffrait énormément. Il alla rassurer Crowley et vérifier sa blessure mais il fut stoppé par une voix.

« Alors voilà l’étoile dont tout le monde parle En bas, » dit la voix. Aziraphale leva les yeux et tomba sur une femme, habillée pareillement que celle qui était enchaînée à la tombe, se tenir devant lui. Elle semblait anormale, quelque chose n’allait pas dans ses yeux. Il y avait du sang sur ses vêtements et il en coulait un peu de ses yeux et de ses oreilles. Le regard d’Aziraphale fut attiré par la lame noire et dentelée dans sa main. Une arme démoniaque forgée sans aucun doute dans le feu de l’Enfer.

« Qui… qui êtes-vous ? » demanda Aziraphale, toujours proche de Crowley qui ne s’était pas encore relevé.

« Abaddon » s’annonça-t-il lui-même d’un ton fier. « Et tu es Aziraphale, tu es assez connu en bas. Ils disent que tu es l’ange qui a corrompu… ou plutôt préservé M. Crowley. Ils disent que tu lui as fait aimer l’humanité parmi, » elle jeta un regard direct vers l’ange, « d’autres choses. » Elle se rapprocha en souriant. « C’est presque un honneur. »

« Abaddon, » grogna Crowley en guise d’avertissement.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Je croyais que c’était un exorcisme. » demanda Aziraphale en espérant faire parler le démon pendant qu’il réfléchissait à un échappatoire. Abaddon était connu pour être un démon très violent et très cruel, et Crowley était blessé.

Elle haussa les épaules. « Ces idiots ont eu un problème avec des prostituées, ils croyaient qu’elles étaient possédées, ils ont mis la main sur un sacré livre. » dit-elle en le lorgnant avidement. « Malheureusement, ou heureusement, leur prononciation était merdique. Quelques mots mal prononcés par-là, une syllabe en plus par-ci et soudainement un petit exorcisme se transforme en une invocation. J’ai juste eu de la chance que le traître Crowley se soit montré. Il y en a tellement qui veulent t’abattre, je pense qu’une fois que je t’aurais ramené en Enfer il y aura une émeute pour savoir qui aura l’honneur. »

Aziraphale fit un pas devant Crowley. « Tu ne l’emmèneras pas. »

L’autre démon ria.

Crowley continuait te serrer son bras en se sentant chaque seconde de plus en plus faible. Il regarda la dague dans la main d’Abaddon. Il avait été témoin des choses qu’elle avait infligé à des anges pendant la première guerre, de choses terribles et monstrueuses. « Aziraphale, pars. » dit Crowley. Il n’avait pas réalisé à quel point sa voix était faible. « Tire-toi d’ici »

« Je ne pars pas sans toi. » dit fermement Aziraphale et l’autre démon ria de nouveau. « Maintenant s’il te plaît Abaddon, retourne en Enfer. »

« Sinon quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, mais l’ange ne répondit pas et maintint sa position. Son sourire fut diabolique et elle se jeta sur Aziraphale. Il bondit pour échapper à la lame et fit quelques pas en arrière. Abaddon le suivit en brandissant sa dague.

« Aziraphale ! Tire-toi de là ! Ce couteau va te tuer ! » Crowley tenta de se lever, mais ses genoux cédèrent et il s’effondra dans l’herbe tâchée de sang. Maudit soit cette lame démoniaque. Elle laissait une blessure démoniaque, peu importe sa taille, qui empoisonnait le corps de la victime pour lentement l’affaiblir et lui faire subir une horrible souffrance. Pour un ange, c’était bien pire. Crowley n’avait aucun doute qu’une seule coupure le tuerait. Il devait faire partir Aziraphale.

L’ange et le démon continuèrent de se battre. Abaddon n’arrêtait pas d’attaquer avec la lame, mais Aziraphale l’évitait à chaque fois. C’était évident que le corps que le démon possédait avait une jambe cassée et que les mouvements du démon étaient plus lents que ce qu’ils devaient être.

Crowley essaya de se relever, mais la douleur se réveilla. Il haleta et sa blessure éclatait en une lente agonie. On aurait dit que son corps était constamment poignardé. Il hurla de douleur et arracha l’herbe au sol. Il entendit vaguement Aziraphale l’appeler.

L’ange essaya de l’atteindre, quand il l’entendit hurler de douleur mais Abaddon lui bloquait le chemin. « Je ne savais même pas que ça marchait sur les démons. » dit-elle en riant, le couteau levé. « J’espère que ça ne va pas le détruire avant que je puisse le ramener en Enfer. Ce serait une punition bien trop clémente. »

« Je ne te laisserai pas lui faire de mal. »

Elle ria. « Un peu trop tard pour ça. » Elle le chargea à nouveau et ils reprirent leur combat. L’ange manqua la pointe de la lame de justesse.

Crowley leva la tête et ses lunettes tombèrent au sol. Il vit la dague entailler la veste d’Aziraphale. « Non, fuis, je t’en prie ! » supplia-t-il avant de sentir les ténèbres commencer à l’engloutir.

« Crowley ! » cria Aziraphale en le voyant s’évanouir sur l’herbe et en réalisant qu’il ne bougeait plus. Il tenta de nouveau de le rejoindre et arriva affreusement proche, mais Abaddon était juste là.

« Comment crois-tu que tout cela va se terminer, mon ange ?! » demanda-t-elle et Aziraphale réalisa qu’il n’appréciait pas la manière dont un démon le disait. Le ton n’était pas celui de Crowley. Il remarqua le livre toujours dans les mains des gamins morts.

« Avec toi de retour en Enfer, démon. » dit-il avant de se jeter sur le livre. Il l’arracha des mains du garçon mort et Abaddon fut quelque peu pris de court par le soudain élan d’Aziraphale. Elle tenta de l’attaquer de nouveau avec la lame, mais l’ange déchira une page du livre. Il pressa avec hâte la page arrachée, avec un pentagramme parfaitement dessiné dessus, sur la poitrine du démon. Abaddon fut choquée, ne comprenant pas ce qu’il se passait, et Aziraphale prononça rapidement quelques mots d’une ancienne langue morte.

Abaddon cria et le corps qu’elle possédait devint poussière. Le sol trembla légèrement et le démon avait disparu.

Aziraphale retourna aux côtés de Crowley et jeta le livre dans une flaque de boue et de sang. Il le releva dans ses bras. « Crowley ? Crowley, tu vas bien ? » L’ange secoua légèrement le démon jusqu’à ce que des yeux jaunes rencontrèrent les siens. Crowley avait l’air affaibli, le visage recouvert de sueur et la peau plus grise que d’habitude. « Tout va bien ? Laisse-moi de soigner. » Aziraphale chercha la blessure mais Crowley le repoussa faiblement.

« C’est une blessure démoniaque, tu ne peux pas la guérir. Il faut juste que j’attende que ça passe. » dit-il en serrant les dents et en grognant de douleur.

« Laisse-moi t’emmener dans un endroit plus confortable au moins. » dit Aziraphale en ramenant le démon dans son appartement. Crowley s’allongea dans son lit à côté de quelques-unes de ses plantes, en agrippant toujours son épaules et exprimant une grande douleur. Sa respiration était laborieuse. Aziraphale prit alors une chaise et patienta aux côtés de Crowley jusqu’à ce qu’il y avait dans son système à cause de la lame soit parti.

Finalement, ce fut au bout de dix heures que Crowley commença enfin à se sentir mieux et renforcé. Aziraphale resta à ses côtés durant tout ce temps-là et se sentit effroyablement inutile. Pourtant, le démon finit par se rassoir et grogna quand une pression fut exercée sur son bras entaillé. Il y jeta un œil et remarqua un bandage blanc autour de la blessure.

« C’est toi qu’a fait ça ? » demanda-t-il à l’ange.

« Ah oui. Au fil des ans j’ai pris quelques cours de premiers secours. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Oh, eh bien, je pensais que ça pourrait être utile. Les humains sont plutôt fragiles. »

Crowley secoua la tête. « Non, pourquoi as-tu pansé ma blessure ? Je t’ai dit qu’il n’y avait rien à faire. »

« Je devais faire quelque chose. » admit Aziraphale.

Les coins des lèvres de Crowley se retroussèrent. « Tu t’es battu contre Abaddon. Je pense que c’était suffisant. »

« Je n’appellerais pas vraiment ça un combat. J’ai surtout esquivé et couru. » Aziraphale laissa s’échapper un petit rire en voyant Crowley aller mieux. « Bon, je devrais partir. Te laisser te reposer. » Il se leva de sa chaise et commença à quitter la pièce.

« Tu peux rester si tu veux. » offrit Crowley, pour la deuxième fois de leur longue vie et pour la première fois, il crut qu’Aziraphale resterait. Il vit un éclat d’émotion, un éclat d’espoir dans les yeux de l’ange, mais ce dernier secoua la tête.

« Tu as besoin de te reposer. Je te laisse tranquille. » Et il fut parti.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley et Aziraphale entendent parler d’un homme chassant les ailes de démon. Sauf que ça leur passe au-dessus de la tête.

**La Librairie un an et deux mois après la non fin du monde**

Ce fut Shadwell qui les prévint. Il débarqua à la librairie à la capital, après son déménagement à la campagne. Il avait l’air tendu et mal à l’aise avec cette curieuse relation entre l’ange et le démon. Il était encore confus par rapport à ce qu’il s’était passé ce jour-là à la base aérienne et ne souhaitait plus trop y penser.

Aziraphale accueillit l’inquisiteur avec une tasse de thé. Le vieil homme s’assit avec une brève plainte de son dos. Crowley leva les yeux au ciel sous ses lunettes de soleil. « Qu’est-ce qui vous amène par ici ? » demanda Aziraphale avant que le démon ne puisse faire de commentaire impoli.

« J’étais dans le coin. » leur dit-il avec plus de détails que nécessaire. Une partie de Crowley souhaitait être dans son appartement plutôt qu’à la librairie, mais il avait suivi l’ange après leur déjeuner dans un petit restaurant du coin. Il n’aurait pas eu à écouter les inepties que ce charlatan, à présent connu, avait à dire.

« J’ai entendu des choses, » continua-t-il. « Il y a ce monsieur plutôt déroutant, vous voyez, qui se présente comme étant un chasseur d’espèces. » dit Shadwell et Crowley leva pour la quatrième fois les yeux au ciel. « Pas de l’armée des inquisiteurs. On est des professionnels, on a un code. Cet homme n’a rien de tout ça. » Aziraphale écouta et se sentit soucieux. Crowley n’écoutait pas et n’en avait rien à faire. « De ce que j’ai entendu, il court après les démon et les genres de forces surnaturelles. »

« Bien. » dit Crowley dans un souffle. Il se tourna pour partir.

« Il a une paire d’ailes, » ajouta Shadwell et le démon se stoppa. « Ce vieil ami, saoul dans son rocking-chair l’autre soir, m’a dit qu’un ami à lui avait été dans la maison de ce chasseur. Il avait exposé une paire d’ailes comme il en avait jamais vu avant. Il a dit qu’elles étaient plus grandes que celles d’un oiseau normal. De larges ailes noires, bien en vitrine, elles avaient l’air d’avoir été tranchées. »

Aziraphale se tourna directement vers Crowley avec une expression choquée et effrayée. Tous les démons avaient une paire d’ailes. Certaines avaient tenté de les retirer après leur chute, mais c’était un procédé très douloureux, comme si on coupait le bras d’un homme. La plupart des démon les cachait, honteux du fait qu’elles ne ressemblaient pas le moins du monde à celles des anges. L’idée qu’un humain mette la main sur des ailes de démon était quelque peu terrifiante. Crowley semblait légèrement pâlir. Il doutait qu’un démon puisse vivre cela.

« Vous devez être prudents. D’après ce que mon ami ivre a dit, ce chasseur meurs constamment d’envie d’agrandir sa collection, pour ainsi dire. » prévint Shadwell. L’inquisiteur finit son thé et partit promptement, se sentant un peu bizarre après cette interaction. Il ne savait toujours pas quoi faire de ces deux-là.

« Eh bien, c’était intéressant. » l’ignora Crowley.

« Crowley, si ce qu’il a dit est vrai, tu dois faire attention. Tu pourrais courir un réel danger. » dit Aziraphale avec un ton légèrement préoccupé. Le démon ria, Shadwell était un arnaqueur, ça ne servait à rien de paniquer. Si l’homme ivre disait la vérité, les ailes étaient sûrement des fausses. Il n’y avait aucun chance pour qu’un humain possède de vraies ailes de démon, tout ira bien pour Crowley. Il exclut de nouveau les inquiétudes de l’ange et quitta la librairie avec comme excuse qu’il devait arroser ses plantes.

Une semaine plus tard, Crowley était de retour à la librairie, assis sur une chaise en écoutant Aziraphale parler d’une pièce de théâtre qu’il avait vu l’autre jour. Il écoutait l’ange lui raconter avec enthousiasme l’histoire et le jeu incroyable des acteurs et des actrices.

Crowley fut en réalité déçu quand la cloche résonna, signalant l’arrivée d’un client. Aziraphale se retira en le laissant dans l’arrière-boutique pendant qu’il accueillait le client.

« Puis-je vous aider ? » Il contourna l’angle de l’entrée principale pour trouver un personnage assez déconcertant. Il avait beaucoup de tatouages explicites et une veste avec de grands couteaux de chasseur. Aziraphale recula d’un pas. « Je… je crois que vous vous êtes trompé de boutique. »

L’homme leva le regard vers Aziraphale et ses yeux scannèrent son corps de haut en bas, le rendant très mal à l’aise. Il voulut dire à l’homme de partir, mais l’autre prit la parole avant. « Tu… tu es un ange. »

Aziraphale poussa une forte exclamation et recula encore d’un pas jusqu’à ce que son dos heurte une étagère. « Je vous assure, je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez dire. » Il bredouilla. « Maintenant je vais être obligé de vous demander de partir. » L’ange ne savait pas pourquoi il ne l’avait pas fait disparaître par miracle. Cependant, il était dans une telle terreur et pas du genre à agir avant de réfléchir, il fixa seulement l’homme à l’évidence hostile, ne sachant quoi faire.

« Un ange maintenant, je suis venu là pour un démon, mais… » dit l’homme et le cœur d’Aziraphale se brisa. Il se souvint de ce qu’avait dit Shadwell il y a seulement une semaine. Un chasseur qui prenait les ailes des démons. Crowley était en danger. Il devait le faire partir. Aziraphale voulut crier à Crowley de fuir, mais le chasseur continua. « Je me demande à quoi ressemble tes ailes. »

L’homme tira un de ses couteaux de sa veste de chasseur. Il était dentelé et orné d’étranges marques. L’ange se tourna pour hurler en direction du démon mais tout devint soudainement noir.

* * *

« Mon ange. Aziraphale. Réveille-toi, mon ange. » l’appela une voix. Il reconnut la voix qui lui apporta du réconfort. Elle le tira de l’obscurité.

Aziraphale ouvrit les yeux et vit Crowley. Sa vue était floue, ce qui était étrange car ça ne l’avait jamais fait auparavant. L’ange cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour s’adapter à la faible luminosité. Il sentait qu’il était étendu sur le sol. Il se redressa et sa tête tourna, encore une nouvelle sensation pour lui. « Crowley ? » L’ange cligna à nouveau les yeux et sa vue devint enfin nette.

Il vit Crowley enchaîné à un mur, les bras au-dessus de la tête et les pieds touchant à peine le sol. Ses lunettes étaient cassées et du sang était visible à la naissance de ses cheveux. « Crowley ! » Aziraphale sauta et remarqua qu’il ne pouvait pas bouger. Il baissa le regard vers les menottes autour de ses poignets. Il était enchaîné au sol avec des fers serrés, taillés d’anciennes runes. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de les faire disparaître avec un miracle. Rien ne se produisit.

« Ça ne sert à rien, j’ai déjà essayé. Cet endroit était couvert de runes. Celles utilisés pendant la guerre. » expliqua Crowley. Aziraphale jeta un regard tout autour de la cellule et remarqua les runes et d’autres symboles anciens sur les murs. Il se souvenait peu de cette première guerre. La guerre qui avait banni Crowley et les autres. Il n’aimait pas y penser, alors il ne le faisait jamais.

« Où les humains vont-ils conserver ces choses ? » demanda Aziraphale en tirant sur les chaînes. Il était impuissant avec tous ces sorts sur les murs, incapable de faire de la ‘vraie magie’ comme disait Crowley.

« Où sommes-nous Crowley ? Quel est cet endroit ? » demanda Aziraphale un peu apeuré. La cellule était plutôt petite, Aziraphale était en face de Crowley, il y avait une grande porte en acier, une petite étagère et une fenêtre encore plus petite, avec des barreaux, à côté du plafond.

« Tu veux mon avis ? Chez ce chasseur dont parlait Shadwell. »

Aziraphale pâlit visiblement. « Comment est-ce arrivé ? Je me souviens qu’un homme est entré dans la librairie puis plus rien. »

« Mieux vaut ne pas y penser. » Le démon semblait un peu abattu.

« Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de sortir. » Aziraphale tira sur les chaînes pour essayer de se libérer, mais il réalisa que c’était impossible. Crowley détourna le regard l’air désespéré. « Crowley, je t’en prie, cet homme va– »

« Je sais, » le coupa-t-il. « Je ne m’en suis jamais soucié de toute façon. » Aziraphale ne put dire si le démon mentait à propos de ses ailes ou non. « Elles sont juste un rappel de ma chute. C’est tout ce qu’elles sont, vraiment, juste une chose hideuse pour nous rappeler ce que nous sommes. »

« Je ne les ai jamais trouvées hideuses. Je pense qu’elles sont magnifiques. » admit Aziraphale. Crowley sembla décontenancé par la remarque. Il bafouilla quelques mots, les joues étrangement rosies. Aziraphale se demanda pourquoi.

Avant que les deux puissent continuer leur conversation, l’homme de la librairie avec les couteaux entra dans la cellule. Il ouvrit la porte avec fracas et fit sursauter l’ange et le démon. Il claqua la porte derrière lui en les fixant. « Ça c’est une vue, un ange et un démon. » dit-il avec un accent clairement américain.

« Je vous en prie, laissez-nous partir. » demanda Aziraphale un peu trop poliment. « Vous vous trompez affreusement. Je ne suis qu’un libraire. Les anges et les démons n’existent pas. » Il eut un rire nerveux en jetant un regard vers Crowley qui lançait un regard furieux à l’américain.

Le chasseur ria en regardant Crowley. « Oh arrête, je sais tout de vous. Ma famille vous chasse depuis des années et m’a transmis les connaissances à avoir sur la chasse et la traque, même si, » Il se tourna vers Aziraphale. « c’est bien la première fois que je tombe sur un ange. Je paris que tes ailes sont les plus belles. »

« Ne fais pas ça. » le mit en garde Crowley en tirant sur ses chaînes alors que le chasseur se rapprochait de l’ange.

Le chasseur l’ignora et s’agenouilla pour être face à face avec Aziraphale. « Qu’est-ce que t’en dis, mon ange ? Offre-nous un petit spectacle ? Laisse-moi voir ces ailes. »

Aziraphale eut l’air paniqué. Il se recula du chasseur d’aussi loin qu’il le put avec ses chaînes, ce qui lui laissa peu de marge. Il avait les yeux écarquillés et la respiration agitée tandis qu’il n’arrêtait pas de jeter des regards craintifs entre Crowley et le long couteau de chasseur qu’avait l’américain. « Je ne préférais pas. » dit-il d’une voix aiguë.

Le chasseur tira un de ses couteaux. Il était long et fait pour couper de la chair et de la viande. Aziraphale le fixa d’effroi. Il entendit les hurlements du démon et le fracas de son déchaînement contre ses chaînes. « Allez. Je sais que les démons peuvent contrôler quand ils montrent leurs ailes et je suis sûr que les tiens peuvent aussi. Laisse-les juste sortir. Je suis sûr que ça f’ra pas mal. » Il agita le couteau devant Aziraphale.

« Espèce de connard ! C’est un ange, t’as pas honte ? » hurla Crowley envers le chasseur et capta son attention. Il tint le couteau devant lui à présent. Le démon le fixa d’un regard noir et maintint sa détermination.

« Je suis un collectionneur, c’est aussi simple que ça. Et j’aimerais plus que tout posséder une paire d’ailes d’ange. J’irai déjà en enfer pour les choses que j’ai faites. Tuer un ange ne va pas changer ce qu’il s’est déjà passé. Je ne peux pas faire pire qu’être damné, non ? » Il ria tout seul.

« Si jamais je t’attrape, tu verras que les choses peuvent être bien pires que tout ce que tu peux imaginer. » menaça Crowley.

Le chasseur secoua la tête. Il prit les lunettes de Crowley et les jeta au sol. « J’ai déjà une paire d’ailes de démon, je pourrais toujours prendre tes yeux. » Il agrippa brutalement son menton et le força à relever la tête. De l’autre main il leva et appuya le couteau juste en-dessous de son œil.

« Crowley ! » hurla Aziraphale. « Arrêtez je vous en prie ! »

Le chasseur se stoppa. Il se recula d’un pas en haussant un sourcil, une expression pensive sur le visage. Il observa Aziraphale puis Crowley. « Maintenant, je suis perdu. Qu’elle est votre relation exactement ? Je trouve un démon assis dans une librairie avec un ange ? Je croyais que vous étiez des ennemis naturels. »

« Ça te regarde pas. » répliqua Crowley.

Le chasseur claqua la langue en souriant. « Hum, » marmonna-t-il en regardant l’ange et le démon. Aziraphale ne comprenait pas ce qu’il se passait, mais il semblerait que ça soit aussi le cas pour Crowley, car il s’énervait de seconde en seconde. « Je reviens tout de suite. » dit le chasseur avant de se pencher vers Crowley pour lui chuchoter à l’oreille : « on dirait que je vais avoir ce que je veux au final. »

Le démon lui cria dessus mais le chasseur venait de fermer la porte, les laissant seuls à nouveau. « Crowley ? Crowley qu’a-t-il dit ? Tu vas bien ? » demanda Aziraphale en voyant un peu de sang démoniaque couler d’une petite coupure sous son œil.

« Ne t’inquiète pas pour moi, mon ange. » lui répondit Crowley sans le regarder.

« Mais Crowley… »

« Ne t’en fais pas pour moi, d’accord ? » dit-il en haussant la voix.

Le chasseur revint dans la pièce en tenant un vieux bol, probablement d’origine grecque, et un petit livre ancien. Crowley lui jeta un regard noir et Aziraphale tenta à nouveau de se reculer, se sentant horriblement effrayé. Il souhaitait avoir la même détermination que celle de son ami. L’ange savait qu’ils étaient à la merci de cet homme et c’était terrifiant, peu importe le courage derrière lequel il se masquait.

« Réessayons, ok ? » Il se tourna vers Aziraphale. « Montre-moi tes ailes. » ordonna-t-il d’un ton grave.

Aziraphale rassembla tout son courage. Il s’imagina faire face à Satan à nouveau. « Non. Je ne le ferai pas. Et franchement vous êtes fou. »

Crowley aurait souri à la tentative d’insulte d’Aziraphale et à son courage, mais la situation l’en empêchait. Le chasseur hocha la tête. Il ouvrit le livre et le plaça sur la petite étagère de la cellule. « Très bien. Essayons autre chose alors. » Le chasseur trempa ses mains dans le bol. L’ange et le démon le regardèrent faire en retenant leur souffle. Il leva ses mains mouillées. Il fit une pichenette en direction de Crowley et quelques gouttes l’atteignirent.

Le démon hurla. C’était un son horrible, comme Aziraphale n’avait jamais entendu avant. Le corps entier de Crowley trembla violemment tandis que de la fumée apparaissait aux endroits touchés sur son pantalon et vers son abdomen. Les cris étaient effroyables. C’était des cris à percer les tympans, qui firent monter les larmes chez Aziraphale. La tête de Crowley tomba en avant quand il s’arrêta de hurler et on entendit des halètements lourds et une respiration douloureuse. Le chasseur mit à nouveau sa main dans le bol qui contenait alors de l’eau bénite.

« Non ! Attendez ne faites pas ça ! » hurla Aziraphale, mais le chasseur recommença son geste et envoya un peu plus d’eau bénite vers Crowley. Il hurla de nouveau avec autant d’agonie que la fois précédente. « Je vous en prie, ne faites pas ça, » commença-t-il à supplier.

« Je me débarrasse d’un démon, tu devrais me remercier. » Le chasseur se rapprocha de Crowley. Le démon était pâle, les yeux voilés de douleur. « En fait, je vais le renvoyer en Enfer, pour toi, maintenant. » Le chasseur regarda le livre qu’il avait mis sur l’étagère.

« Attendez, vous ne pouvez pas. » paniqua Aziraphale.

Le chasseur n’ouvrit pas la bouche. Il trempa son index dans l’eau bénite et le pressa sur Crowley, encore mouillé. Il recommença à hurler. Le chasseur entreprit ensuite de lire le livre. Il n’arrêtait pas de hurler encore et encore, jusqu’à ce que sa voix soit brisée. Le démon donnait l’air d’avoir une crise qui empirait à chaque mot prononcé.

« Arrêtez. Je vous en prie arrêtez ça. » supplia Aziraphale. Son cœur se brisait en entendant et en voyant Crowley endurer autant de douleur. « Je vous en prie. » Sa voix craqua lorsqu’il hurlait encore, un cri bestial et douloureux. « Ne lui faites pas de mal. Je vous en prie. » Le chasseur ne s’arrêtait pas, il haussait seulement la voix en lisant les mots du livre. Il fit aussi couler plus d’eau bénite sur le démon. « Je vais le faire ! Arrêtez ! »

Le chasseur se recula, libérant Crowley qui s’effondra, seulement retenu par les chaînes à ses poignets. Sa tête était baissée et ses yeux clos. Sa respiration courte et superficielle, mais manifestement douloureuse. Le chasseur se tourna vers Aziraphale en tenant toujours le bol d’eau bénite, mais il ne lisait plus le livre d’exorcisme. « Je ferai ce que vous voulez, juste ne le blessez pas, je vous en prie. »

« Bon, j’attends. » dit le chasseur.

Aziraphale regarda Crowley. L’ange ne pouvait plus supporter de le voir souffrir, d’entendre ses cris, c’était le pire que puisse faire l’américain. Il ferma ses yeux un instant pour se concentrer, en sachant ce qu’il allait faire et ce qu’il allait perdre.

« Aziraphale…non… » dit doucement Crowley d’une voix éreintée. Il respirait un peu plus fortement, mais il n’avait toujours pas la force de lever la tête.

« Tout ira bien, Crowley. » dit Aziraphale en lui faisant le meilleur sourire possible dans une telle situation. Il prit une profonde respiration et exposa ses éclatantes ailes blanches. Le chasseur s’illumina en les voyant. L’ange ferma les yeux en sentant une douleur dans sa poitrine qu’il ne pouvait nommer. C’était en partie de la peur, de la culpabilité, mais aussi un peu de soulagement car peut-être que Crowley allait être en sécurité maintenant.

« Magnifique. » dit le chasseur. Il posa le bol d’eau bénite au sol et s’agenouilla à côté d’Aziraphale. « Elles sont incroyables. » Le chasseur tendit la main et toucha une aile. Aziraphale se recroquevilla. Ses ailes étaient très sensibles et il n’avait laissé personne les toucher depuis ses six mille ans sur Terre. « Vraiment impressionnant. » dit le chasseur en fourrant ses doigts dans les plumes. L’ange poussa un cri de surprise et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il essaya de se retenir, mais le chasseur toucha l’autre aile, plus proche de son dos, et il poussa alors un cri de douleur et de surprise.

« Ne…le touche pas. » entendit-il Crowley murmurer.

Le chasseur sourit avant de passer une menotte autour d’une de ses ailes, le faisant crier et tomber au sol. Il n’avait jamais rien ressenti de tel. C’était une pression qui transperçait son corps entier. Il avait l’impression ne plus pouvoir respirer ou bouger. Son corps entier était concentré sur le métal autour de son aile, sur l’intense pression et la douleur sourde qu’était provoqué. « Je reviens, j’ai besoin d’un plus large couteau. » dit le chasseur en ramassant le bol d’eau bénite avant de quitter la pièce.

« Aziraphale ? » L’ange put entendre Crowley l’appeler. Il tenta de se rassoir mais le moindre mouvement lui causait une étincelle de douleur dans toute son aile. Il haleta de douleur et sentit les larmes lui monter. Il n’avait jamais ressenti de telle douleur auparavant. Pourtant, Crowley allait bien. Il ne souffrait pas. Il essayait de se concentrer là-dessus. Cela lui offrit un peu de soulagement.

« Je vais bien. » se força-t-il à dire.

« On doit te sortir de là. » dit Crowley. Il avait toujours l’air épuisé, mais une nouvelle détermination résonnait dans sa voix. Aziraphale secoua la tête. Le démon jeta un coup d’œil dans la pièce, ignorant le vertige que cela lui causa. Il avait remarqué que le chasseur avait laissé le livre ouvert sur l’étagère. « Aziraphale… Aziraphale écoute, j’ai trouvé un moyen pour sortir de là. »

L’ange leva les yeux vers lui. Le démon prit une profonde respiration et hocha la tête. Il avait l’air effrayé. « Tu vas devoir m’exorciser. »

« Quoi ?! » Aziraphale se releva presque en forçant sur son aile sensible, mais la menotte autour d’elle le garda à terre. « Tu es fou Crowley ? Ça te fera retourner en Enfer. » L’ange secoua la tête. « Tu sais ce qu’ils feront une fois que tu seras là-bas. Je ne peux pas Crowley. »

« Il le faut. » siffla-t-il. « Je peux te libérer de là avec un miracle à la seconde où j’arrive là-bas, avant même que Beelzebub et les autres ne m’attrapent. Les sorts ne marchent que pour ce qui est présent dans cette pièce. Je peux te sauver. »

« Mais ils vont te détruire si tu y retournes. » Aziraphale secoua la tête.

« Mais tu serais en sécurité. »

Aziraphale le regarda. « Crowley… » dit-il doucement.

« Mon ange, il le faut. Cet homme va te tuer. Je ne peux pas voir ça. Je ne peux pas. » Le démon haussa la voix et l’ange vit tant d’émotions dans ses yeux jaunes. « Je t’en prie, Aziraphale laisse-moi le faire pour toi, laisse-moi te sauver. Je m’en fous de ce qu’il peut m’arriver tant que tu vas bien. » Aziraphale fixa Crowley un long moment. « Je t’en prie. » dit le démon.

« D’accord… d’accord. » dit Aziraphale d’une douce voix triste. Il remua pour avoir une meilleur vue du livre et d’haleta de douleur. Il regarda Crowley une dernière fois et ce dernier hocha la tête. Aziraphale eut l’impression que le chasseur le poignardait dans la poitrine avec un de ses couteaux. Il commença à lire.

Crowley hurla. Il tremblait à nouveau et l’ange faillit arrêter mais le démon l’exhorta à continuer. Des larmes coulèrent le long des joues d’Aziraphale quand il eut terminé l’exorcisme. Crowley poussa un cri perçant et disparut dans un nuage de poussière. L’ange se retrouva tout seul dans une pièce soudainement très silencieuse et solitaire. Il ferma ses yeux qui lui piquaient à cause des larmes. La menotte sur son aile n’était rien à côté de la douleur présente dans sa poitrine.

Soudainement les chaînes avaient disparu. Aziraphale soupira de soulagement. Il cligna des yeux et il se retrouva brutalement à l’extérieur, devant une petite maison. La maison était en feu. Aziraphale pouvait entendre les cris de panique du chasseur coincé à l’intérieur. Il observa la fumée s’échapper dans le ciel étoilé. Il patienta jusqu’à ce que les pompiers n’arrivent sur place. Il patienta jusqu’à ce que les pompiers sortent le corps carbonisé du chasseur. Il patienta jusqu’à ce que l’incendie soit éteint et les pompiers soient partis. Il patienta jusqu’au lever du soleil. Crowley ne revint jamais.

Aziraphale leva la tête. « Merci Crowley. » dit-il doucement avant de partir.

La semaine suivante se révéla difficile. Tous les jours, la porte de la librairie s’ouvrait et il s’y ruait, espérant, au-delà de tout espoir, voir Crowley. Ce n’était jamais lui. Il ferma la librairie la semaine d’après. Il appelait à son appartement de temps à autre. Il ne laissait jamais de message, mais seulement pour voir s’il allait décrocher ou pour entendre sa voix sur le répondeur.

Cinquante-deux jours s’écoulèrent. Les cinquante-deux jours les plus longs en six mille ans de présence sur Terre. Aziraphale, assis dans sa librairie, buvait son lait de coco avec peu d’enthousiasme. Il ne lisait plus autant qu’avant. On frappa à sa porte. Aziraphale, qui ne savait pas l’heure actuelle, jeta un œil à la fenêtre et vit qu’il faisait nuit et qu’il pleuvait à verse. On frappa une nouvelle fois.

« Nous sommes fermés. » dit-il. On frappa encore une fois à la porte. Aziraphale posa sa boisson. Il ne voulait pas s’occuper d’un client maintenant. « J’ai dit, nous sommes fermés. » Il ouvrit la porte en haussant la voix.

« Hé, mon ange. »

Aziraphale ne put plus respirer. Crowley se tenait devant sa porte, trempé jusqu’aux os et son état général avait l’air encore pire. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés et lacérés. De larges cernes apparaissaient sous ses yeux et il était affreusement maigre. Ses cheveux étaient en pagaille et sa peau était d’un teint gris maladif avec des coupures et des bleus.

« Crowley. » Aziraphale crut qu’il allait pleurer. Il tendit la main pour toucher la manche du démon, pour se prouver qu’il ne rêvait pas. « Tu es là ? »

« Ouais. » répondit-il d’une voix faible, mais avec un sourire. « Ouais, je suis revenu. »

Se moquant des camps, de la peur ou du devoir, Aziraphale jeta ses bras autour de Crowley, l’étreignant fermement. Il resserra sa prise sur le démon quand il sentit qu’il tremblait légèrement. Aziraphale glissa sa tête contre son épaule. Rien au paradis ou en enfer ne comptait à présent.

Crowley entoura son bras autour de l’ange. Il agrippa ses vêtements dans son dos comme pour s’accrocher à sa vie. « Je suis revenu. Je suis revenu vers toi. »


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Après s’être échappé de l’Enfer le démon et l’ange tombèrent dans une confortable routine. Mais le Paradis avait d’autres plans.

**Trois ans après la Fin du Monde… qui n’arriva pas**

Crowley passait presque tout son temps à la librairie. Il dormait la plupart des nuits sur le canapé ou il lisait les livres qu’il trouvait. Aziraphale ne le pressait jamais sur ce qu’il s’était passé. Il ne lui a jamais demandé comment il s’était échappé de l’Enfer ou ce qu’il s’était passé après son exorcisme et c’était évident que Crowley ne voulait pas en parler. Le démon ouvrait rarement la bouche après ces événements. Il sursautait quelques fois quand Aziraphale s’approchait de lui. Cela brisait le cœur de l’ange. Il jurait dans ces moments-là qu’il ne laisserait plus jamais son démon subir ça. Il s’assurerait que l’Enfer ne pose plus jamais un doigt sur lui.

Des mois après l’exorcisme de Crowley, son voyage en Enfer et son retour, Aziraphale était assis à son bureau en lisant gaiement un nouveau livre. « Tu as faim mon ange ? » intervint la voix du démon.

« Ça va, » répondit Aziraphale. Il appréciait cette histoire. Le journal intime d’un homme durant la Première Guerre Mondiale. Il était sagace et ses mots étaient merveilleusement bien écrits.

« Très bien, je te ramène quelque chose alors. » dit Crowley. L’ange eut un sourire sur son visage. Il aimait la constante compagnie du démon et la manière dont ils étaient tombés dans une vie calme et confortable durant ce qui était censé être la fin du monde.

« Ça serait charmant, merci. » dit l’ange et il l’entendit quitter la librairie.

Crowley traversa la rue et monta dans le bus. Il avait plu récemment et il avait peur que de la boue ne tache sa Bentley. Il prit le bus jusqu’à l’autre bout de la ville pour s’arrêter dans une petite pâtisserie de donut, les préférés d’Aziraphale. Lui apporter à manger était la moindre des choses qu’il puisse faire. Il passait presque tous ses jours et ses nuits à la librairie. Il ne voulait pas retourner dans son appartement. Il ne voulait plus être éloigné d’Aziraphale, pas après ce qu’il s’était passé en Enfer. Crowley repoussa ces pensées quand un frisson parcouru sa colonne vertébrale.

Il fit la queue et tapa finalement le sol avec son pied alors que les minutes défilèrent. La boutique faisait les meilleurs donuts de London, probablement de tout le Royaume-Uni, alors c’était toujours rempli. Pourtant, Crowley eut ce qu’il voulait, trois donuts dans un petit sac en papier blanc. Quand il quitta la boutique, il commença légèrement à bruiner.

Crowley se dirigea ensuite vers un café, une mauvaise habitude qu’il se traînait depuis peu. Contrairement aux humains, le café semblait le calmer quelque peu, il l’aidait à se détendre. Il sirotait son café noir en allant vers l’arrêt de bus. Une femme cria alors que son petit copain apparut d’une ruelle pour la surprendre. Le cri fit lâcher à Crowley les donuts et le café.

Il n’entendait que des cris, les cris des damnés, les cris de sa propre bouche. Il fut soudainement de retour en Enfer. Il ne pouvait pas respirer, son corps entier le brûlait. Tellement de douleur quand ils lui déchirèrent la chair. Il hurlait à plein poumons jusqu’à ce qu’il ne puisse plus.

Crowley se secoua brutalement en essayant de repousser ses souvenirs. Il en avait réchappé. Il était en sécurité. Il avait Aziraphale.

Le démon jura quand il vit le sac de nourriture trempé et son café renversé. Il retourna à la boutique et fit la queue.

Une pénible attente et un long trajet en bus plus tard, Crowley revint à la librairie. Aziraphale avait changé le panneau à l’entrée, c’était désormais ‘Fermé’, et tous les stores avaient été tirés. Crowley sourit en imaginant que quelqu’un avait interrompu sa lecture. Il leva les donuts en entrant, faisant sonner la clochette.

« Mon ange, j’ai des– » Le démon poussa un cri d’exclamation en voyant Gabriel, Michel et d’autres anges se tenir au centre de la librairie. Ils les fusilla du regard, déposa la nourriture et prit une position légèrement défensive. « Qu’est-ce que vous faites là ? Où est Aziraphale ? » Il jeta un œil tout autour en ne voyant pas l’ange. Les autres anges ne pipèrent mot. « Où il est ? Aziraphale ! » cria Crowley, mais il ne reçut aucune réponse.

« C’en est assez. » dit un petit ange, habillé de doré.

« Non, attends, attends. » Gabriel tendit une main. « C’est bon. On peut l’utiliser. Un petit test ? » Il regarda Michel. L’archange sembla presque ne plus tenir en place quand il hocha la tête.

« Qu’avez-vous fait d’Aziraphale ? » Crowley les ignora et se concentra sur la recherche de son ami.

« Tu verras. » dit un autre ange. Michel et Gabriel, les deux anges les plus puissants du Paradis, agitèrent leurs mains et le démon fut soudainement pris de vertige. Sa vue commença à décliner et son corps devint engourdi. Il s’appuya sur une table et fit tomber des livres. Il sentit les ténèbres l’envahirent. Il rappela faiblement son ange avant que tout ne devienne noir et qu’il ne tombe au sol.

Crowley se réveilla lentement. Il cligna des yeux et se sentit étourdi, mais il fut instantanément sur ses gardes quand il se rappela ce qu’il s’était passé. Il essaya avec nervosité de bouger, avant de réaliser qu’il était attaché à une chaise dans la librairie. Le démon grogna en tirant contre ses liens, mais il ne pouvait pas bouger. Il entendit de nouveau les cris. Il ferma les yeux en prenant de profondes respirations. Il n’était pas en Enfer. Il devait respirer.

Crowley rouvrit les yeux et jeta un regard noir à Gabriel. « C’est quoi ça ? Où est– » Il s’interrompit au milieu de sa phrase en voyant Aziraphale aux côtés de Michel. « Aziraphale ! » appela-t-il, soulagé et heureux, un sourire se fendant sur son visage. Cependant, l’ange ne bougea pas. Aziraphale regardait droit devant lui, sans cligner des yeux, les bras raides à ses côtés. Crowley l’appela de nouveau, mais toujours aucune réponse. Il se tourna vers les autres anges. « Qu’est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?! »

« Les anges sont les serviteurs de Dieu. Pour assister le Grand Plan. » commença Gabriel. « Aziraphale, ici présent, a interféré avec ce plan. On a dû lui rappeler le rôle des anges, de notre place dans tout ça. Le libre arbitre, c’est vraiment un sale concept. » sourit-il. « Alors on le lui a retiré. »

« Quoi ?! Vous…vous ne pouvez pas ! »

« On l’a fait. » dit l’ange d’un air suffisant.

« On a pressé le bouton de réinitialisation pour ainsi dire. » ajouta le petit ange au sourire doré.

Crowley tira avec encore plus de force sur ses liens. Il jeta un œil à Aziraphale qui continuait de regarder fixement devant lui. L’ange avait l’air totalement vide. Il n’y avait aucune émotion dans ses yeux et sur son visage. « Aziraphale ! Aziraphale, regarde-moi ! Dis quelque chose ! Aziraphale, je t’en prie. »

Gabriel secoua la tête avec un petit rire. « Aziraphale, y’a-t-il quelque chose que tu aimerais dire à ce sale démon ? »

« Non, les démons sont inférieurs à nous. » La voix d’Aziraphale était dénuée de toute émotion.

Crowley se sentit brisé. Il secoua la tête. « Non… Aziraphale, non. Je t’en prie, arrête ça ! C’est moi ! Aziraphale ! » implora-t-il, mais l’ange ne réagit pas. Il n’arrêtait pas de regarder devant lui, sans bouger, comme un zombie.

Les autres anges sourirent et gloussèrent, semblant bien s’amuser. Michel ne dit rien, mais il pencha la tête en regardant attentivement Crowley. Gabriel tapa soudainement dans ses mains. « Très bien, commençons alors. » Il sortit un bout de papier de son costume bleu turquoise. Il le déplia et sembla satisfait. Il le tendit à Aziraphale. « Tu sais quoi faire, lis-le trois fois et ne t’arrête pas. »

« Oui. » Aziraphale tint le papier des deux mains. Il s’avança pour se retrouver face à face avec Crowley. Quand il commença à lire le bout de papier il parla en araméen, le démon sut de quoi il s’agissait : un exorcisme. Il sentit son sang se figer.

« Je ne prendrais pas part à ça. » dit soudainement Michel avant de s’en détourner et de partir. Les autres anges regardèrent Michel partir, quelque peu confus, avant de se reconcentrer sur le spectacle.

Aziraphale continuait de lire sans perdre le rythme. Aucune émotion ne passait sur son visage, comme s’il était une machine qui lisait des instructions. Crowley haleta de douleur en se sentant ramené en Enfer. Il entendit de nouveau les cris et sentit la fournaise. Il ne pouvait pas y retourner.

« Aziraphale ! » hurla-t-il de toutes ses forces. « Arrête ça ! Je m’en suis à peine sorti la dernière fois. Je ne le referrai pas ! Tu dois te battre ! Aziraphale tu dois combattre ce qu’ils t’ont fait ! » Crowley sentit une partie de lui s’en aller. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps, il le sentait. Il posa de nouveau son regard sur Aziraphale, qui continuait de lire comme si rien ne s’était passé. Il repensa à la dernière fois, à quel point l’ange avait l’air désemparé au moment de l’exorcisme. A la façon dont il l’avait serré dans ses bras la nuit de son retour. Crowley sentit une nouvelle vague de douleur, mais axé sur Aziraphale. Ses yeux étaient si vides, le démon brûlait d’envie de les voir quand il était heureux, comment ses yeux brillaient quand il riait.

« Je t’en prie, mon ange ! Arrête ça ! Je sais que tu le peux ! Tu as choisi ton camp. Notre camp ! Je t’en prie, ne les laisse pas te manipuler ! Aziraphale ! » hurla Crowley avant de crier à cause de la douleur croissante. Il sut que l’exorcisme était presque complet. Il n’avait plus de temps. Il retournera en Enfer et cette fois ils ne perdront pas de temps à le torturer, ils le tueront. Le démon ferma les yeux en se sentant tirer en arrière. Il n’avait plus que quelques instants à présent.

« Aziraphale…Aziraphale. » dit-il doucement entre des halètements douloureux. « Je…je… » Il essaya de trouver ses mots. « C’est peut-être la dernière chance que j’ai de te le dire. » Il prit une profonde respiration. « Aziraphale, je t’aime. »

Un silence tomba sur la librairie. Crowley fixa son ange. Il le pensait, plus que tout ce qu’il ait pu dire dans le passé. Il le pensait. Il aimait Aziraphale. Les démons ne sont pas censés aimer, mais c’était le cas, il l’aimait de tout son être.

Gabriel ria. Les autres anges rirent à leur tour. Ils gloussèrent et se moquèrent. Ils se gaussèrent de la confession de Crowley. Le démon leur jeta un regard noir.

Gabriel continuait de rire. « Tu aimes ? Tu aimes…un ange ? » Son rire s’accentua encore plus. « C’est une rébellion. Un démon… un démon pense qu’il est amoureux. » L’archange et les autres ne s’arrêtèrent pas de ricaner. « Les démons n’aiment rien. Je suis sûr qu’une fois de retour en Enfer, ils te le rappelleront. Finissons-en, Aziraphale. » commanda Gabriel.

Les yeux de Crowley lancèrent des éclairs vers l’archange. Il sentit sa poitrine bouillonner de rage à son amour moqué pour Aziraphale. C’était le seul et unique sentiment pur qu’il ressentait. Il ne devait pas être tourné en ridicule. Son amour pour Aziraphale était la seule chose de vrai ressentit par le démon… c’était beau.

Alors qu’il lançait un regard furieux à Gabriel, le démon le vit cligner des yeux, un air de confusion sur le visage. Les autres anges se regardèrent. Crowley ne comprit pas ce qu’il se passait. Puis, il réalisa que la pièce était silencieuse. Il n’y avait aucun bruit. Crowley retourna son attention vers Aziraphale. Il s’était arrêté de lire. Au moment même où il lui avait avoué son amour. Il avait baissé les mains et fixait le démon avec de grands yeux écarquillés.

« Aziraphale, poursuis l’exorcisme ! » ordonna Gabriel.

Crowley fut sur le point de pleurer. « Aziraphale. » dit-il avec une extrême douceur.

« Ne désobéis pas ! Exorcise le démon ! » cria l’archange.

« Crowley ? » chuchota Aziraphale et le démon hocha la tête, une nouvelle étincelle d’espoir dans la poitrine. « Crowley. » répéta l’ange. « Crowley je… je t’aime aussi. »

Le démon sentit son cœur battre pour la première fois depuis sa chute. Des larmes de joie inondèrent ses joues.

« Quoi ?! » s’exclamèrent les autres anges.

Aziraphale cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, sa posture changea et la lumière revint sur visage. Il regarda Crowley et lui sourit, avant de se tourner vers les anges. « Vous m’avez entendu. » leur aboya-t-il dessus. Crowley ne pouvait pas être plus fier, et d’autres larmes coulèrent. Un démon n’était pas censé pleurer non plus, mais le voilà. « Et je ne le blesserai pas. » dit-il en déchirant le papier.

« Comment oses-tu ? » intervint un des anges que Crowley supposa être Uriel.

« Non. Comment osez-vous ?! » répliqua Aziraphale en faisant rire le démon. « Vous ne pourrez pas me forcer à blesser Crowley. Je… je ne suis plus de votre côté. Je suis du sien ! »

« Traître ! » hurla un ange.

« Maintenant, dégagez de ma librairie ! » Aziraphale gonfla son torse. « Et laissez Crowley et moi tranquille ! » ajouta-t-il en serrant ses mains comme s’il voulait se battre.

« Ça ne sera pas oublié. » dit Gabriel en les fixant d’un air furieux. Dans un éclair de lumière blanche les anges furent partis, en laissant Aziraphale et Crowley seuls.

Au moment où ils disparurent, Aziraphale se précipita vers son démon et s’agenouilla devant lui pour défaire ses liens en lui marmonnant un millier d’excuses. Il le libéra en s’excusant de nouveau et en lui demandant s’il allait bien.

« Tu le pensais ? » demanda Crowley.

Aziraphale cligna des yeux. Ses mains étaient encore sur les bras de Crowley puisqu’il l’avait aidé avec la chaise. « De quoi ? »

« Que tu… ? »

« Oui. Et toi ? »

« Oui. »

Ils restèrent debout tous deux en se fixant dans les yeux durant un long moment. Ils se sourirent. Crowley tendit la main avec hésitation et Aziraphale fit la même chose. Ils entrelacèrent leurs doigts et se tinrent la main pour la toute première fois. Ils se sourirent une nouvelle fois et restèrent comme ça pendant très longtemps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu !

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ;)


End file.
